Silver Millennium
by JFVM
Summary: Sailor Pluto the other will be add with in the story.Well i will be useing there american and japanese names in this story.I KNOW EVERYONE IS WONDERING ABT PLUTO BUT I NEED TO WRITE A FEW ABT THE OTHERS IN THIS STORY SO I AM ADDING THEM ALL SINCE THEY ARE APART OF THE SILVER MILLENNIUM NOT A VERY GOOD SUMMERY STILL WORKING ON IT
1. Chapter 1

Princess, your father has called for you." The servant, a husky old woman, knocked on the door to the princess's chambers. The young woman looked up from her sewing and said, "Please tell him that I will be there shortly"

"Yes, my Princess." The old woman left and the princess sighed. Setting the tapestry, on which she was working, down upon her four poster bed, she tugged at her hair. Her hair was long and slick, like a pane of glass, and black as pitch, though it strangely glinted of green in their moon, Charon. Her father probably just wanted to introduce her to yet another suitor, so she might as well freshen up a bit. She rummaged through her closet, until she found exactly what she wanted.

The gown was as red as pigeon's blood, and constructed of delicate satin. The front was modestly tied like a halter, while the back was seductively open. She finished it by placing a brooch at the neckline. The brooch was shaped like a rose and carved out of the jade stone.

She daintily stepped from her bedchamber and watched in silent delight, as the hemline of her gown dragged behind her. Who would this new suitor be? And what would he look like? Would Father reject another nameless hopeful, trying to be the future King of Pluto? Being the planet Pluto's princess had both its ups and downs. Her father would choose her future husband carefully, since the responsibility of the planet was the Gateway of Time. Protecting time from evil that would want to alter the future, or anything else was no small matter. This assured the princess that she would not get handed over to the highest bidder, like poor Princess Venus.

The downside, however, was that duty came before love. Princess Pluto often found it annoying how the Moon Princess, and Princess Jupiter could let their hearts rule their romantic decisions. Of course, their heritage didn't place such a burden on them.

She arrived in the throne room of Charon Castle, and saw her Father sitting on his throne. King Pluto was alone. If it wasn't a suitor, then what was it? She walked over to her father, and bowed to him.

"Setsuna, my daughter." he said. The princess looked up at him, and he continued. "Do you know why I called for you?"

"I thought you had brought another suitor my lord. I believe I was mistaken."

"Setsuna, you are 24. If I had wanted you to have a husband, you would have been married by now." His daughter was clearly shocked. Her jaw opened with a dumbfounded look.

"What?" The king chuckled at her reaction.

"All those suitors were just a test." He said. "I wanted to be positive that you had no romantic emotions towards anyone. Otherwise, you will have a difficult 50 years." Setsuna tilted her head confused. She said, "I don't understand, Father. What do you mean by _difficult 50 years?"_ He smiled at his only daughter and patiently explained. Occasionally, he stopped between sentences to watch her nod.


	2. Chapter 2

As you know, Pluto is in charge of the Gateway of Time. To make sure that no one abuses it, there has always been a Guardian of Time. Years ago, it was decided that every lifetime, or 50 years, a new one will replace the old guardian. This allows the guardian, since they don't age while in the gateway, to live an actual life. The guardian is always in a direct family line to the original guardian. Setsuna, you are the next guardian."

Setsuna let the news sink into her like a ton of bricks. Even if she didn't age during her stay, and even if she was capable of living normally afterwards, 50 years was a long time. Her father would definitely have passed on in that amount of time, and with the rightful ruler off playing "guardian" there was sure to be a power struggle. As if reading her mind the king said, "Setsuna, I will always be with you no matter what, if you are lonely you can always view what I am doing, it's one of the guardian's privileges. As for ruler, your cousin Lanaya, will serve as a temporary ruler until your return." Yeah, but what if Lanaya likes being queen. Too much to return it to me, she thought bitterly. "Setsuna, you are so argumentative. Trust me, dear, it will work out." Setsuna looked at him completely perplexed.

"H-h-h-how?!" She stammered. King Pluto just smiled nonchalantly and stated, "I am your father." Before she could question him further, he said, "You are wanted in the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity has a gift for you. Go now, an escort is waiting to take you." Hurriedly, Setsuna kissed her father on both cheeks and left for the Moon Kingdom's portal.

Outside the portal an escort was waiting. Ever since King Jupiter began the trend of sending escorts for his daughter, the trend had caught on with the fathers of Princesses Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto. The escort had violet hair, and vibrantly green eyes. He was tall, muscular with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He had a strange, twinkling beauty from within that drew Setsuna to him. Like a gentleman, he bowed before her. Like a perfectly trained princess, she bowed to him. Unfortunately their heads collided with a thud!

After the initial wail of pain and shock was over, they stumbled out apologies for one another. Setsuna watched him and giggled. He shut up and gave her a confused look. She trapped the laughter inside her, and searched for something to say. She blurted out, "You have beautiful eyes." Looked down and blushed. Angry at herself, she thought, _stupid stupid stupid!_ The escort grinned and responded, "And you've a lovely laugh." Oh my God! She thought. He doesn't think I'm a flakey princess! She thought that she should try to impress him with something witty. Think! She urged herself.

"Flattery will get you nowhere when you use it on a girl who has heard it all her life."

"It's not flattery if it's a fact." Setsuna tried to conceal her blush, to no avail. Her face was as red as her gown. To ease her embarrassment, he introduced himself. "Princess Pluto, may I introduce myself? I am called Lazarus."

She smiled and extended her hand to him. He took it and kissed it gently. She smiled serenely and said, "You may call me Setsuna, if you like."

"Setsuna? That is such an exotic name, like the name of a wild flower." Her cheeks burned crimson, but she gently insisted, "Your kind words will mean nothing if we never reach the Moon Kingdom, Lazarus." He stood up and regained his composure. Offering his arm to her, he pulled out his portal key. She slid her arm through his and they jumped through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they arrived at the Moon Kingdom, they immediately traveled to Queen Serenity's chambers. Outside several princesses were chatting lightly and were surrounded by laughter. Setsuna longed to be with them, but she was also curious as to what her gift was.

Serenity had been waiting for her arrival, and beckoned her near. Setsuna bowed politely to the queen. Lazarus quickly let himself out knowing that he had no business in such matters. Once he left, the queen spoke. She said, "Princess Pluto, I'm sure that your father informed you about why you are here. You are in the process of becoming the Guardian of Time. It has been a tradition of the Moon Kingdom to present the latest guardian with an ancient relic. It is part of the Holy Grail, and is called the Garnet Orb."

Setsuna arose from her bow to receive the Garnet Orb. It was a long staff with a key-like structure at the tip. At the top of the staff was a large garnet, glinting in the light. She ran her hands down it and felt incredible power coming from it. Queen Serenity smiled at the princess's awe-struck face. She said, "Enough of this guardian talk for now. We have prepared a banquet in your honor tonight. There are several guest rooms if you'd like to freshen up."

"Thank you."

Setsuna left feeling dazzled. She would be the Guardian of Time, and they were having a banquet in her honor! Her dark red eyes lit up excited, as she searched the corridors for a guestroom.

Arriving in a room, she picked up a brush and began to run it through her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled at how her hair gleamed green. She pulled a small portion of hair back into a bun, while the rest hung long.

Quickly rummaging through the spare closet she found a suitable gown. It was hunter green velvet, with spaghetti straps. There were beads that draped over her bare arms, and the skirt clung to her.

She was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WELL THIS WEEKEND I AM GOING OUT OF TOWN BUT I WILL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP BE4 THEN I REALLY DO LIKE ALL THE REVIEWS THAT I BEEN GETTING THANKS TO EVERYONE XXX

At the banquet hall, everyone was there. Queen Serenity had invited several nobles, all the princesses and their princes and Setsuna's father. Normally the queen would have invited commoners also, but there was a touch of confidentiality to the celebration. Setsuna didn't mind, because there were Serena, Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina, Alexandra, Michelle, and Helen, Endymion, Gregory, Kenneth, Chadwick, Anthony... And Lazarus?! He must not have had anywhere else to go she assumed. Setsuna sat down between her father and Lazarus so that the festivities could begin. As soon as she sat down the food was brought. It was eggplant parmigiana.

_OH YUCK!_ Setsuna thought disgusted. She disliked any type of dish that had eggplant in it. It was just her luck that they would have it in her honor. She looked helplessly at her father. He sternly whispered in her ear, "Eat it, Setsuna." She shut her eyes tightly and bravely took a bite. Beneath the breadcrumb coating, the eggplant had a mushy texture, and a blandly putrid taste. It was slimy all the way to her stomach when she swallowed it. She poked at it with her fork, and decided to eat it because she didn't want to offend Queen Serenity.

After a while, to avoid eating, Setsuna turned her attention to the queen. She asked, "Queen Serenity, who is the former Guardian of Time? Could it be my mother?" The queen sighed and shook her head. Her reply was, "I'm sorry dear, but your mother isn't the Guardian of Time." Her father became saddened and continued, "Setsuna, I've told you before that your mother passed away while giving birth to you." Setsuna looked away from her father and was silent. To ease the silence, or perhaps because she was hungry, the Moon Princess broke the silence by saying, "May I please have another serving of the eggplant parmigiana?" Setsuna looked at the Moon Princess and couldn't help but smile. She was a funny looking creature, with odd pigtails, like her mother's. She, as well as the other princesses, was at least 5 years younger than Princess Pluto. It was a lonely world that Setsuna had grown up in, but at least she had become accustomed to it.

After everyone had finished eating, music began to play and there was dancing. Princess Pluto watched all the couples form, and felt as though she didn't belong. She couldn't even talk to the Princess of Saturn, Helen, because she left after she felt a bit faint. As she watched she noticed how each couple had their own personality.

The Mars couple was extremely erratic, off again-on again. At that moment, poor Prince Chadwick was getting an earful because he had accidentally grazed Raye's foot with his own.

Amy and Gregory of Mercury both shined with intelligence and innocence as they caught each other's gazes.

The Jupiter duet, Lita and Kenneth, were so cuddly, as if they had known each other forever. .


	5. Chapter 5

The princesses of Neptune, and Uranus made Setsuna grin. Both were dateless, so they were dancing with each other.

The couple from Venus was another amusing sight. Prince Anthony would tug at Mina's flaxen hair to distract her, then shower her with kisses.

And last was the Moon Princess and Prince Endymion. Though he was from Earth, and she the Moon, they still found love. They were the symbol of true eternal love.

A tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. Glancing up she saw Lazarus. He smiled and took her hand in his. He said, "A princess of your stature should not be sitting by herself tonight. Please dance with me." She allowed him to take her to the dance floor. They began their glide across the floor, like graceful angels. "You've danced before." He stated. "I can tell." Princess Pluto blushed.

"My father taught me how to dance. But I never actually danced with someone, other than him of course." She could feel the heat pulsing from her cheeks. She never had a problem with biting her tongue before, and now all she was doing was babbling on. .

The night was over too soon. Setsuna crawled into the bed in the guestroom. The transfer of the two guardians would take place on the Moon Kingdom, and she needed her rest. Falling asleep was easy, but what troubled her was her dream.

She dreamt of Lazarus, she dreamt of his broad shoulders and penetrating green eyes. Though she knew that the night ended politely, in her dreams it was sealed with a kiss. An odd sensation fell over her, she had just met him and already she wanted to run her fingers through his violet tendrils of hair. Was it love? She tossed and turned the rest of the night.

The next morning, she managed to get up, even though she was exhausted. She pulled a random black silk dress out of the closet and slid into it. She brushed her hair and fixed it into the customary little bun, and left to find Serenity.

They met in her chambers, and the queen handed her a transformation stick, and the Garnet Orb. With a nod from Queen Serenity, Setsuna screamed, _**"Pluto Planetary Make-Up!"**_ Instantly her dress disappeared as she felt the rush of her home planet's power flow through her veins. In the place of it stood a fuku (warrior outfit). It was a white leotard with a green-black skirt and sash, which was tied at the ends by a deep purple bow. She had matching green-black knee high boots and white gloves that extended to her elbows. Her head was adorned with a gold tiara that had a red gem fastened in the center. Queen Serenity smiled approvingly. She said, "From this day forward, you are no longer Princess Pluto. You are the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto." Sailor Pluto smiled proudly at hearing her new title. The queen continued. "You must go now, since the former guardian has returned." Setsuna raised the Garnet Orb to make a rip in the fabric of time, and stepped inside.

The Gateway of Time was an eerie place, eternally shrouded in mist. Sailor Pluto looked at the place that would be her home for the next 50 years. It was a never ending plane, with no echoes, no life, and barely an up or down. The only thing interesting was a strange looking glass. When it was looked upon, there was no reflection of yourself, but you could see whomever you wanted, their dreams, and their futures.


	6. Chapter 6

And this was how it was for days and weeks and months. She would watch the princesses frolic about meadows, chat. She watched her father continue to rule, and noticed how much older he appeared since she left. Most of all, however, she watched the princesses get courted.

She enviously watched how Princess Mars could love or hate Chadwick, it made no difference to him because his devotion was unwavering. Princess Jupiter could always rely on Kenneth, they were best friends as well as lovers. Anthony was always there to make Princess Venus smile. Gregory would never disappoint his Mercury Princess, and he always seemed to read her mind. Michelle and Alexandra didn't need suitors, their friendship was enough. Even Helen had a mysterious new Saturn Knight. And as always there was the Moon Princess and Endymion, _the symbol of true eternal love._ ..

All of her peers had found love and she was destined to be alone, it wasn't fair. She had been so proud of her new duty, but now felt that it was torture. The only thought that kept her alive was Lazarus. She was afraid to admit it, but she was smitten with his mussed violet hair. But he would be a grandfather by the time that she returned.

She dearly had wanted to look at him through the mirror, but was scared that his future would include some beautiful woman other than herself. Out of frustration she let loose a Dead Scream into the infinity of the gateway. It just slowly disappeared into nothingness.

She bit her lip and refused to cry. As an alternative, she decided to check on what her father was doing. He was in his throne room. And Lazarus was on his knee bowed before him!

King Pluto shook his head.

"Lazarus, this is crazy." He said. "How do you expect to court my daughter? She isn't in this plane, besides, when she returns in 50 years she'll still appear to be 20." Lazarus insisted, "I don't care, I think that I love your daughter." He pleaded with the king. "Just let me try. If she doesn't love me back, then I'll stop pestering you." King Pluto shook his head again. "I said no, and my decision was final!" Lazarus muttered his good byes to the king and left. His heart had been crushed, and his hopes shattered. All this had already occurred and he hadn't even told Setsuna how he felt.

An idea occurred to him, and he went to the portal. He teleported to the Moon Kingdom so that he might talk to Queen Serenity.

At the Moon Kingdom, he ran into Princess Venus outside the gardens. Being the most outwardly warm of the princesses, she ran up and said hello. Lazarus bowed before her and she giggled. She said, "I haven't seen you since the banquet. What are you doing here?" He decided to talk to her about love since she was in love.

"How do you feel when you're in love?" was his reply. They sat down on a bench inside the gardens, and she sighed thinking. "Well," she said. "It's kind of like a feeling right here." She motioned towards her heart with her hands. Continuing with her examples of love she said. "And you want to do everything in your power to be with them, but when you are, you get all tongue-tied and silly. It's awful not knowing what to say, and just staring at them, but you know you'll do it again in 5 minutes." His eyes lit up and he gazed intently at her.

"Really?" She nodded and acknowledged him with a, "Uh huh." He took her hands and grinned. .


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank you so much!" He cried ecstatically. Princess Venus looked at him uncomfortably, and fumbled on her words when she said, "Lazarus? Anthony and myself we love each other, and if you were thinking..." He quickly cut her off with assurances of, "No, no, no! I was referring to Setsuna not you!" She blushed at her false assumption, and excused herself. After wishing him good luck with her stubborn father. It's too late for luck he thought bitterly.

I might as well go talk to the queen now he thought. Up ahead, a servant had stopped Princess Venus. He could hear the servant ask, "Would you like anything, Princess?" Princess Venus shook her head and began to move along, but the servant grabbed her arm.

"Do you know what I would like?" It hissed. "Your energy!" A black cloud appeared from the servant and it began to drain the princess. Not thinking, Lazarus ran up to the youma and pried the princess from its grasp.

Lazarus had always dreamt of being a knight, but his IQ scores weren't high enough. He wished he were smart enough, because he definitely needed the skill of a knight right now. The youma turned its attention to him, and began to drain him.

Only armed with a dagger, he slashed at the youma, while it laughed at his feeble attempts. No! He thought, I must hang on! But I feel so weak..

Dead Scream!" The youma shrieked as it was enveloped in energy. Its grip on Lazarus disappeared as it turned into dust. Sailor Pluto stood victorious. She rushed to Lazarus's side, and placed his head in her lap. He looked up wearily and whispered, "...Angel?..." Seeing that he was okay, she lightly kissed his forehead, then vanished

That youma was just the beginning. Queen Beryl of the Negaverse intended to conquer the Moon Kingdom, and wreak havoc on the world. She would have the universe, and stop at no means to have it. For the Silver Millennium, it was the beginning of the end, and only Sailor Pluto knew it. .


	8. Chapter 8

Queen Serenity, I love Princess Pluto." Lazarus said. "I know she's in another plane, and I know that she doesn't age, but can't I join her. I just want to be with her." Queen Serenity had listened to his whole story sympathetically. Now it was her turn to speak.

"What did King Pluto have to say of all this?" He gave her a pathetic look as he said, "The king disagrees." She looked away from him as she said, "I'm sorry. If her father disagrees, then I can't help you." He had lost everything. First it was his Knighthood to his stupidity, now it was Setsuna to her destiny. He resorted to all he had left. He began to beg.

"Please! I will do anything you ask! Why won't you help me?" The queen turned from him and persisted by saying, "Princess Pluto is not my daughter, so I have no decision in the matter. It is between King Pluto, Setsuna and yourself. Now, I am needed in a discussion with my advisors, so if you'll excuse me..." Queen Serenity left.

Lazarus was alone.

In the events proceeding the appearance of the first youma, Sailor Pluto began to witness the decay on the empire. One by one, she found each princess crying because her prince had been taken hostage, or worse.

The remaining knights, led by Endymion descended towards Earth in an attempt to save Mercury Knight who was being held captive. All the princesses watched their departure, including a bloodshot Amy of Mercury, who had cried all her tears. All had their solemn good byes except for the Mars Princess, who clawed at her prince's boot begging him to stay.

She shrieked, "Please don't leave! Please! Let me come with you, I couldn't bear it if you didn't return!" Tears welled up inside all of the girls, who had silently felt the same. Raye had to eventually be restrained by Queen Serenity, who comforted the girl when she broke down into unintelligible sobs.

Setsuna could see that their futures were becoming more bleak and wasn't surprised when Endymion arrived home, alone. Princess Saturn fainted, while Mars turned hysterical. She cried and screamed curses at Endymion. Her pain erupted as she wailed, "He promised he'd never leave me! Where is he now?! Why didn't you save him?!" She once again had to be restrained by the queen. The girls wept while her cries died down into a low moan of, "He promised he'd never leave me...

They turned to Endymion who was pale as a ghost. "Mercury Knight," He said. "He tried to kill us." There were gasps and bewildered looks bestowed upon him. "It was like he couldn't remember us." Endymion was dazed and confused by his friend's betrayal. Queen Serenity shared her knowledge with the group.

"He was brainwashed. Queen Beryl is probably in the process of turning the rest of the knights against us as we speak." Endymion spoke up. "We have to prepare for battle, now." He was met by resistance. The princesses said things like, "My knight was sworn to defend me, he would never harm me." "I couldn't hurt him, I love him." Queen Serenity interrupted their bickering with a, "STOP!" The silence came over them like a wave, and she spoke. "There is no way we are going to win. But I am going to save you. Your bodies will die now, but your souls will travel to the future and be reborn. That way you all will be safe."


	9. Chapter 9

The queen, using the Imperium Silver Crystal, began transferring their souls. Jupiter stopped her and said, "I'm not going without Kenneth. If I have to die here, so be it, but I'm not leaving without him." Queen Serenity smiled and said assuringly, "Don't worry, he's going too. All the knights are." With that, Princess Jupiter began her transfer. As Queen Serenity died, the world became peaceful once more.

Sailor Pluto watched all this in astonishment. Why didn't Queen Serenity transfer her to the future also? She had transported all the other princesses. What about Lazarus? He wasn't a knight. Did he also get left behind?

The realization sunk in quick, and burned her heart. Her father was dead, Lazarus was dead, and everyone on her home planet was dead. There would be no one come 50 years to replace her, she would never have a chance at a normal life. She was damned to eternally be the Guardian of Time. How could the queen have forgotten her and the one she loved? .

Setsuna, the forgotten princess, with the broken soul of a once proud warrior, fell to her knees and bawled

I HOPE EVERYONE LIKE IT


End file.
